The Bladebreakers meet The Blitzkrieg Girlz
by KeleValkov
Summary: After the G-Revolutions took down BEGA they thought that everything was over,until the younger sisters of the Blitzkrieg Boyz decide to show up...and they want revenge, will they succeed or will they find out the Bladebreakers aren't as bad as they think?
1. Character Bio's

**Here are The Blitzkrieg Girls Bio's, I was gonn put them up later in the story but i'll put them up now so you can at least know a little bit of the girls****, Eliza and Nikki's bit beast attack is still under some construction but they'll soon be there so just hang on till then. (I'll put some pics of the Blitzkrieg girls too)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Kele Valkov**

**Age:** 16

**Weight:** 116 lbs

**Height:** 5''5

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Blue

**Bit-beast**: Coyotion (Snow coyote)

**Bit attack:** Rog Novae

**What she wears:** Kele wears the outfit that Tala has in G Revolution but she's in a skirt

**Occupation:** Leader of the Blitzkrieg Girls

**Siblings: **She is the twin sister of Tala (but she was born second)

**Likes:** The choker she received from Tala on their birthday, her team, and singing

**Dislikes:** Snobs, posers, pink, bugs and Hilary

**About Kele:** Kele, like Tala was grown up in the abbey, though it was only for boys there was an exception because Boris wanted his niece Eliza to become a blading prodigy, Kele is a strong girl who takes command. She's straight forward and is not afraid to show her dark side. She's the most ruthless blader around, she and her team are undefeated. Kele sees her teammates as her sisters and Carol as her mother so it's best not to bother them or you'll be asking for the wrath of the ice queen. When Kele was in the abbey she met Kai at first she wasn't allowed to be near him (because Tala wouldn't allow it) but later on she and Kai started to see more and more of each other and they were inseparable until Kai suddenly left and joined the Blade Breakers and destroyed the Demolition Boys so from then on she's hated him. Kele's bit beast has the ability to freeze everything in its way causing an instant blizzard.

* * *

**Melissa Kunetszov**

**Age:** 15

**Weight:** 102 lbs

**Height:** 5''1

**Hair:** Lavender

**Eyes: **Lavender/ Silver

**Bit-beast:** Falchion (falcon)

**Bit attack:** Silver hurricane

**What she wears:** Melissa wears what Bryan wears in G revolution but in a skirt

**Occupation:** Second in command of the blitzkrieg girls

**Siblings:** Melissa is the younger sister of Bryan

**Likes:** Bears, her pictures of her brother, and her ax named ''Franchesca''

**Dislikes:** Wannabes, prissy chicks, and bugs

**About Melissa:** Melissa is a sweetheart well a semi sweetheart...she has her moments when she's just as cold as Bryan. Melissa is the second youngest of The Blitzkrieg Girls and the most sensitive, when she was younger she was always picked on in the abbey because she cried a lot so Melissa learned from Bryan to control her emotions and got the same treatment as Bryan did so she can attack the blader along with the blade. Melissa has a strong connection to Max when they first meet (that's all your going to get about that XD!) and she always puts herself on the line for her teammates. Melissa's bit beast has the ability to destroy anything and everyone around it generating an invisible cyclone.

* * *

**Rachel Petrov**

**Age:** 15

**Height:** 5'5

**Weight:** 112 lbs

**Eyes:** Blue

**Hair:** Blonde

**Bit-beast:** Galigation (alligator)

**Bit attack:** Aqua smash

**Occupation:** Third member of The Blitzkrieg Girls

**What she wears:** A girl version of Spencer's outfit but she also wears a skirt

**Likes:** Shopping, singing, dancing, swimming, reading, selling their CDs

**Dislikes:** Annoying people

**About Rachel:** Rachel's the muscle of the Blitzkrieg Girls and she takes nothing from no one. Most people are afraid of how she simply looks because of her eyes, Rachel along with Kele and Melissa was also in the abbey training along with their brothers, when the Blade breakers won the world championship 4 years ago Rachel took it the hardest and she has a personal grudge against Tyson. Her specialty is swimming and when she beyblade her bit beast can seem to turn the stadium into her very own swimming pool.

* * *

**Nikki Papov**

**Age:** 13

**Weight:** 73lbs

**Height:** 3''5

**Hair:** Blue

**Eyes:** Red

**Bit beast:** Damilion (Chameleon)

**Bit Beast Attack**: Invisible slash

**Occupation:** Fourth Member of the Blitzkrieg Girls

**What she wears:** The same outfit as Ian but with a skirt

**Likes:** Sneaking, Planning, and Hanging out with her friends.

**Dislikes:** Perky girls, Boys who think that they have it all, soft music

**About Nikki:** Nikki is the sneaky one of the group, because of her small body; she's able to sneak into small areas just like Ian. Nikki is the tomboy of the group but she starts taking a liking to Daichi for the simple fact he annoys Tyson. Nikki's Bit beast resembles a Chameleon and has the ability to vanish right in the middle of a battle. She also hates it when people try to interfere with the relationship of her teammates. When Nikki was really young she and Ian was really close and that's how she picked up on his traits of handling guns, as her launcher is almost as big as Ian's, her unbelievable power earned her a spot on the most powerful blading group of girls ever.

* * *

**Eliza Balkov**

**Age:** 15

**Weight:** 111 lbs

**Height:** 5'3

**Hair:** Purple

**Eyes:** Green

**Bit Beast:** Cyberion (Fox)

**Bit Beast Attack:**

**Occupation:** Fifth member of the Blitzkrieg Girls

**What she wears:** The outfit that Boris wears in the first season but in a girl version with a skirt

**Likes: **Candy, Driving, Escaping her mansion in Russia

**Dislikes:** Pink, Hilary, Boris and snobs

**About Eliza:** Eliza is the final member of the Blitzkrieg Girls and the niece of Boris. Eliza was raised in the abbey learning to only destroy; losing defiantly wasn't an option for her because she was Boris's only niece. Eliza's bit beast resembles a blazing Fox. Eliza first met Kele when they were to beybattle to see if Eliza was good enough to complete the team, after that she met Melissa, Rachel and Nikki along with their coach her aunt, Carol. When Eliza first meets the Blade breakers she instantly remembers that they were the team who took out her uncle and was not going to let them destroy her aunt and her team.

* * *

**Carol Balkov**

**Age:** 18

**Weight:** 124 lbs

**Height:** 5'7

**Hair:** Purple

**Eyes:** Green

**Occupation:** The coach of The Blitzkrieg Girls

**Likes:** Being better than her brother in any and everything, perfection

**Dislikes:** The Blade breakers and Boris, failure

**About Carol:** Carol is the youngest of her, Eliza's mother and Boris. Her goal in life is to always be better than her older ''useless'' brother Boris. Carol was chosen to lead a group of 5 girls with a strong desire to win, but by time she made her group Boris was already taking control with his team The Demolition Boys. It was Carol who found out the inner strength that Kele, Melissa, Rachel, Nikki and Eliza had and when Boris finally lost when he tried to make the BEGA league, Carol decided it's finally time to show the world her team. She also found a new rival coach to beat...which is Hiro; she wants him to know that her team is to be feared by all including The Blade breakers. Carol also strives to be perfect, she accepts nothing less and she hates failures.


	2. The Bladebreakers Reunite

**Hi! Before anything: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters but I do own The Blitzkrieg Girls. Well enjoy the story!**

**Sorry if the beginning is kinda....boring...  
**

** Chapter 1: The Bladebreakers Reunite**

**

* * *

**

Kenny was walking to Max's dad's hobby shop when he ran into Tyson.

"Tyson! I'm heading to Max's for some bey parts." Kenny said holding on to his laptop.

"Oh are you working on a new blade?" Tyson asked now walking alongside Kenny.

"Yeah...Dizzi and I are trying to come up with a blade that has tripled the amount of velocity, more stability and of course more the power before the engine gear is activated." He explained looking up at Tyson.

"Really? Cool! When you're done Dragoon and I are gonna be the first to test it right?"

"That depends." Kenny thought. "I want to make sure that it can hold Dragoon."

"Waddaya mean?" Tyson said sadly.

As they walked towards Max noticed them from his bedroom window.

"HEY TYSON! CHIEF!" Max said waving from his window.

"Hey its Max! Tyson said looking at the smiling blonde from the window. Hey Max! What's up?"

They entered the hobby shop where Max's dad awaits them by the counter.

"Hey Tyson, Kenny what brings you to our humble shop?" Mr. Tate said smiling and leaning against the front counter.

"Hey Mr. Tate the Wiz and the Diz are working on a new beyblade and they're looking for some extra parts." Tyson said.

Tyson looked as Max walked down the stairs.

"New blade I hear? Is this true Chief?" Max said smiling.

"Yeah…I'm working on a blade that has a good amount of power before the engine gear is activated." Kenny said looking around for the parts he needs.

"Awesome!" Max said getting excited.

"Well I think that I could help you guys with that then!''. Max's dad said as he gestured for Kenny to follow him.

While Kenny and Max's dad went to the back for some parts, Max and Tyson started talking about how they think the blade would turn out.

"Dragoon and I are psyched to test out this new blade." He said flashing Dragoon.

"Heh heh same here." Max said taking Draciel from his pocket.

Then as they continued to talk the door slowly opened and a silhouette walked in. Tyson and Max to see their friend Ray collapse to the floor.

"Ray!" Tyson and Max said running to their friend's side.

"T...Tyson…" Ray said as he closed his eyes. Just as Kenny and Max's father ran out.

"Ray!" Kenny said running next to Tyson.

"What happened?" Max's dad said picking up Ray. "We have to get him to a bed…"

**Hours Later**

Ray slowly opens his eyes to see Kenny sitting at his bedside.

"Chief? How long have I been asleep?" Ray said sitting up slowly.

"Oh! You're awake! You've been asleep all afternoon." Kenny said standing from his chair.

"Oh." Ray said looking at his hands as things slowly stared to come back into focus for him.

"Hey Ray, do you think you have the energy to come with me to Tyson's house?"

"Huh? Why?" Ray asked tilting his head.

''Well, Tyson and Max went to Tyson's house because Kai called on his cell and Max told him that something happened to you so Kai's on his way there plus Daichi and Hiro are already there and I'm sure everyone wants to know what happened to you''. Kenny said gathering his things.

"Uh…yeah." Ray said getting out of the bed. "What I have to tell you guys…you all need to hear."

Ray stared to remove the bandages that were on his face as he and Kenny left Max's place.

Meanwhile at Tyson's house, Tyson was arguing with Daichi while Max watched.

"Tyson! You always leave me to do the chores!" Daichi yelled.

"W-What are you talking about?" Tyson said sitting on the ground, folding his legs.

"You snuck out the house this morning and left me to do all the chores!" Daichi said standing over Tyson.

"No I didn't you were still asleep so I chose not to wake you up." Tyson said cleaning his ear.

"Hmpth…I should have stayed with Max at least he didn't leave me with all the chores." Daichi said folding his arms and snuffing his nose.

"I SAID YOU WERE ASLEEP!" Tyson stood on his feet staring Daichi in the face.

Kai walked in ignoring Tyson and Daichi, he walked to Max.

"What's going on?" He asked Max who was now eating a bag of chips.

"Oh Tyson and Daichi are going at it again…". Max said looking at Tyson and Daichi stare each other down.

"No I mean what happened with Ray?" Kai corrected.

"I'm here and I'll tell you all what happened." Ray said walking into the garden with Kenny.

"Ray! Your ok!" Tyson said running up to Ray.

"Actually Tyson...I'm far from ok…"

Ray dug into his pocket and took out Drigger, only his bit chip remained.

Everyone gasped in harmony.

'Drigger...". Tyson said looking at the sadness that came over Ray's face.

Hiro walked in and saw Ray holding just the bit chip of Drigger.

"Ray…what happened?" Hiro said walking up to Ray waiting for the explanation.

Ray then sat on the porch with his head down

"I lost a beybattle...big-time..." Ray started

"To who?" Daichi asked.

"Well..."

Ray started.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

Ray was walking in the park on his way to Tyson's house when he heard at least 4 trees fall.

"What the- what was that...it sounds like someone's blading."

He ran in the direction of the noise to see a girl standing with her back turned

"You're Ray of the former Blade breakers..."She started.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"My name is of no importance at the moment...but I do challenge you to a beybattle." The girl looked at him; her silver eyes shined coldly as her lavender hair covered her shoulders and ran down her back. Ray looked around to see everything around cut up and destroyed.

"I accept your challenge." Ray said as his eyes once again met hers.

"Good then...Let's get started." She smiled wickedly, as her beyblade returned to her and she attached it to her launcher. They both stared each other down as they began their countdown.

"3...2...1... LET IT RIP!!"

Ray was on the defensive trying to find out what the girl's blade was best at but really didn't have the chance because she was so fast that he had trouble keeping up with her.

"Ha ha! I can see why you're not the champion; you're so weak it's funny." She said giggling.

"GRRR! Watch it you don't know who you're dealing with...DRIGER!!"

The White tiger arose from his blade making a vicious roar. Ray's irises turned to a slit as he called out his attack. "GATLING CLAW ATTACK!!"

Drigger went in for the final attack.

"Hmpth. Pathetic...Falchion Attack!"

Before Ray knew it he was defeated. Drigger's blade was spinning at top speed and it just fell in to pieces.

"N-no way! She didn't even try!!" Ray stood speechless as he fell to his knees staring at his destroyed beyblade.

"Heh, I'm not done yet...FALCHION ATTACK!!"

Falchion started to spin so fast that it created a twister that began to cut and bruise Ray until he fell on his knees.

"All...this seems too familiar...''. Ray thought as he guarded himself from the slicing wind that continuously kept attacking him.

"Consider that a message to your "former" team". The girl said as her blade came back to her and she grabbed it from the ground and put it in her pocket as she walked away.

**Flashback Ends.

* * *

**

"A message?" Tyson repeated as he sat next to Ray.

"Yeah...but I don't get it, what did we do?" Max said looking at Kai.

"You had to do something, she seems serious." Hiro said folding his arms.

"Do you think she'll show herself again?" Daichi asked.

"Most likely…and I don't think she's alone." Hiro added. "Ray was an example to all of you."

"An example?" Max said looking at Hiro.

"….an example of their power." Kai said.

"If Ray what they did you Ray was an example, all of you must be alert."

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked.

"Tyson, think if one member of their team defeats one member of our team and sends him back as an example..." Kenny said.

"They're planning to challenge the entire team." Hiro ended.

"But why?" Daichi asked

"If only I knew..." Ray said still looking at Drigger.

"Well we don't that's why we have to be cautious". Hiro said looking at Tyson.

"I say let's accept their challenge!'' Daichi said pumping his fist.

Kenny sat on the porch next to Tyson, folded his legs and opened his laptop.

"It's about time you opened me up." Dizzi said annoyed.

"Sorry...did you hear all of that?" Kenny asked as he started typing.

"I did…and honestly it sounds like you guys have your work cut out for you." She answered.

"So are you ready?" Kenny asked.

"Of course. We have to get you in shape for your new mysterious enemies."

Kenny nodded and continues to intensely type.

"Hey Chief...Whatcha doing?" Daichi asked looking over Kenny's shoulder.

"Tyson, can I borrow Dragoon for a moment?" Kenny asked and held his hand out.

"Uh...sure." Tyson said as he took it out the case and handed to him.

"And Ray may I see Drigger's bit chip?" Kenny added

"Yeah." Ray said giving Kenny his bit chip.

Kenny looked as if he was analyzing Dragoon and Drigger. Then he looked at his computer and started to type.

Everyone stared at Kenny.

"Daichi, Kai, and Max I'll need your blades for awhile." Kenny said holding his hand out.

"Uh sure Chief." Max said handing Kenny his blade and Kai did the same. Tyson, Ray, I'll be taking Dragoon and Drigger as well.

"What for?!" Daichi asked staring at Kenny.

"Research." Kenny said as he continued to type.

"Well ok…" Daichi said giving Kenny his blade.

"Ok I'll work all night and come up with new blade for you all." He said as he left in a rush, everyone stood there for about a minute with a puzzled look on their face then Tyson realized.

"HEY!". He ran to his front gate opened it and screamed at the top of his lungs. "HEY CHIEF!! WHAT IF THEY COME AND CHALLENGE US WHILE YOU'RE GONE!!"

Kenny was too far for Tyson to catch him.

"Maybe they'll take a rain check." Max joked.

"That solves one matter but creates another." Kai said as he sat down with his head semi-down with one hand on his chin.

"What do you mean?" Tyson said looking at Kai.

At that instant the garden fell silent. Just then grandpa came outside with a wooden sword in hand.

"Hey what's with the long faces you guys look like someone just kicked the bucket." Grandpa said tapping his wooden sword on his shoulder.

"We're just having a "team" problem." Tyson said.

"Team problem" does that mean you boys finally came to your senses and realized that you're stronger as the Blade breakers, then being apart in separate teams." Grandpa said smiling.

The guys looked at each other. "Stronger as a team, huh?"

"It is a "team" challenge." Kai added.

"Then that settles it we're the Blade breakers again and I'm the team leader!" Daichi blurted out.

Tyson grabbed Daichi in a chokehold.

"What!! You're not the team leader! And what do you mean "again" you weren't on the team in the first place!!"

Tyson yelled while Max laughed at them.

* * *

**Weeeeeeell that's it for chapter one! (Omega re-edits lol)**

**Anyways! The Blade breakers are once again together to take on the challenge from the mysterious girl what's going to happen?**

**Find out in chapter 2 - The Blitzkrieg Girls**


	3. The Blitzkrieg Girlz

**Sorry for the long wait, I tend to do that a lot but here it is!**

**Hope you enjoy! Review :3  
**

** Chapter 2: The Blitzkrieg Girls**

**

* * *

**

As the Blade breakers decide what and how they are going to defeat their mysterious enemies, Hilary walks into cheer the mood.

Hey...guys? Hilary said walking in wearing a pink belly shirt and her blue jean short shorts. She took a look at all the faces of the guys and knew something was wrong.

Um...what's going on? She asked walking to Tyson.

There was a long silence as everyone ignored Hilary's question. They were all lost in thought. Suddenly Kai stood up.

"I'm outta here". He said walking out of Tyson's garden.

As he was walking out Tyson stopped him.

"Hey Kai, where are you going?''. He asked.

Kai ignored Tyson's question and looked at Ray. "Ray what was the name of the girl's bit beast again?"

"…ah I believe it was called Falchion". Ray said thinking.

"…". Kai turned around with the wave of his scarf and continued to walk away.

"Well then ignore me Kai!" Tyson yelled out as Kai kept walking.

About 20 mins later

Kai walked into the park where he leaned against the tree and looked forward.

"So…why are you here?" Kai asks holding his head down.

"Same old Kai…" A female voice says. "Ready to get to the bottom of things without even a hello…"

Kai stood silent as the girl jumped from the tree; her red hair matched her aqua blue eyes.

"Kele Valkov…." Kai said as Kele smirked back at him.

"It's been quiet a while hasn't it?". Kele said tilting her head a bit.

"You still haven't answered my question…why are you here?" . Kai pointed out.

"We're only here for revenge…that's all". Kele answered placing her hands on her hips.

"Revenge?" Kai repeated.

"You and your pathetic team of weakling humiliated my brother and his team". Kele yelled at him, her eyes stabbing him with her glare. Kai could only look deep into her eyes.

"You're not her…" Kai suddenly said, with anger in his voice.

What? Kele said raising her eyebrow.

"You're not Kele…" Kai said shaking his head slowly

Um…ok, before I forget how's Ray I heard that Melissa got him good." Kele said laughing. "But that's ok…soon you all will get the same treatment that he got". She smiled evilly

"Shut up!" Kai yelled. "I'm tired of hearing you talk!"

"Whatever…I didn't come here to chat anyway". Kele said taking out her beyblade. "I came here for a fight."

"If it's a fight you came for then it's a fight you're going to get." He went to grab his blade but remembered that Kenny took it for research. "Damn..."

"What's with the hold up?" Kele said angrily.

Kai only looked at her.

"You don't have your blade…do you?" Kele said as she started to laugh. Kai watched as she let it rip and her blade started to spin in front of her. "Oh well I guess Coyotion is gonna have to play with YOU!"

"You'd attack an unharmed player?" Kai asked getting angrier.

"I don't care! It'll be another person down in my book!" Kele yelled as Coyotion stared to spin faster and a cold icy breeze started to come from her blade.

"What's with you?" Kai said backing up.

Kele stood holding her head and whispering to herself. "I've waited a long time for this…came all the way from Russia for this moment…" She held her head up and smiled insanely. "Coyotion Rog Novae!"

Kele's ice blue and white blade started to spin so fast it created a snow storm, small pieces of ice started to fall from the sky. Kai looked at Kele to see her smiling manically.

"…Suffer the same humiliation, Kai Hiwatari!" Kele said as she pointed for Coyotion to head in towards Kai. Just as the blade was about to hit Kai, a white blade flew in and hit hers out of the way.

"It's against the rules to attack a player, or did that slip your mind?" A voice said from behind Kele.

"That voice…!" Kele said as she turned around to see Tala staring at her angrily.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tala asked walking up to Kele and staring into her eyes.

"You idiot! What are you doing?" She yelled at him, then turned around and looked at Coyotion fighting Wolborg.

"FINE! If you want to help that loser then you'll go down with him! Coyotion!!!"

"Tch…Wolborg Novae Rog!"

Wolborg created his own snowstorm as he and Coyotion collided, there was a bright flash in the end Wolborg laid next to Coyotion who was still spinning.

"Go back to Russia, Kele". Tala said evilly.

Kai watched as Kele and Tala argued. Kele only looked at him shaking her head, next thing she was gripping her head. "Ow…"

"Kele? What's wrong"? Tala went to comfort his sister when she pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. "What happened to you, Tala…?" She said falling to her knees still in pain. "I'll destroy you with the rest of them!"

KELE! Boris is gone! You don't need to do this!" Tala said kneeling next to Kele, trying to comfort her.

"Kele…" Kai started.

"Don't!" Kele said looking at Kai; her once aqua blue eyes were now red.

"Kele?" Tala looked at her raising one eyebrow.

Kele looked around like she lost it, tears running down her cheeks. "Ahhhhh! MY HEAD!" Kele continued to scream.

"Kele, I'll take you home! Calm down!" Tala said holding his sister close as Kai ran up to them.

Kele continues to hold her head till she fainted in her brother's arms.

"Kele!" Tala and Kai called out as she fainted.

Just then a black limo pulled up and a man in a black suit came out and took Kele from Tala.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing with my sister?" Tala said standing to his feet looking the man in the face.

"He's bringing her to me…."

Tala and Kai looked and saw a purple haired girl standing by the open door of the limo.

"It's you!" Tala said with his eyes widening.

"Who is she?" Kai said.

"She's…Boris' niece…Eliza". Tala said still staring at Eliza.

"Niece?''. Kai said looking at Eliza as she glare at the both of them.

"If she's here then something big is going down soon…" Tala said as he watched the man in the black suit place his unconscious sister inside the limo and Eliza get back in and they drive off.

Tala stared to walk off when Kai stopped him. "Tala..." Kai said sounding a bit down.

"What?" Tala looked back at him.

"What's going on with your sister?''. Kai asked looking him n the eye.

"She hates you…" Tala said turning around and started to walk away.

"Why?''. Kai asked causing Tala to stop again. "We won the tournament 4 years ago!" He yelled.

"…That's what I intend to find out."

Kai watched as Tala walked away.

"I'll let you know…if I find something". Tala said. "Maybe you should warn your team because they maybe targeted next by the others, and maybe you should carry your beyblade with you because next time you may not be so lucky…"

He walked away and Kai headed back to Tyson's.

**To the Blitzkrieg Girls hideout (which is Eliza's second house in Japan)

* * *

**

Kele slowly opens her eyes looking at a white ceiling.

"What the-how did I get here?" She said sitting up looking around the room.

"You made a stupid move going after Kai, Kel". The blonde haired girl said flipping through a magazine. "Carol's pissed"

"Where is she, Rachel?" Kele asked sighing loudly.

They stared at each other when Melissa ran into the room and jumped on the bed, hugging Kele

"Are you ok?" Melissa asked looking into Kele's eyes.

"I'll live…" Kele said getting up and stretching. "Listen..."

"What's up?" Rachel said looking at Kele as she went and stood at the window in the room.

"It seems out brothers are as weak as The Blade Breakers…"

Melissa jumped up. "Bryan would never be on their team!"

"He's not on their team…Tala came and stopped my attack on Kai". Kele finished.

"You were about to attack him directly Kele." Eliza said causing Melissa and Rachel to look at her.

"It's only because when his saw his damn face…I lost it…" Kele placed her hand on her head.

"Awww…you still like him!" Melissa said giggling.

"Shut it Lissa!" Kele defended.

Then a girl with purple hair and red eyes walked in the room with a woman had dark purple hair

"Hey Nikki! Oh...heh Carol". Kele said looking like she was a caught cat as

Carol gave her a cold stare.

"What were you thinking, Kele?" Carol yelled.

"I wasn't thinking…" Kele said looking down.

"Kele, you're the tem leader you have set an example to the rest of the team!" Carol continued. "We don't need you girls going out on your own and telling too much!"

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" Kele said looking at the pissed off Carol.

The room stood silent for a moment.

"So what now?" Nikki asked looking at Carol and Kele.

Melissa sat on the bed and smiled at Kele.

"Should we get something to eat?" Melissa got up and stared bouncing on the bed.

Kele smiled at her energetic friend then looked at Carol.

"Carol...Tala and the guys went soft..." Kele said looking out the window. "What are we going to do?"

"They can stay as soft as they are…that only shows how much of a failure my brother is." Carol said turning towards the door and opening it. "I want you girls to get as close to the Blade Breakers as possible."

"Uhh…after Kele's failed attempt going after Kai I don't think they are gonna welcome us with open arms." Eliza said looking at her aunt.

"Find a way to fix that…I don't care how…got it?" Carol said with an evil look in her eye.

"Yes Carol!" They all said at once.

"I won't accept failure…" She said as she walked out the room and closed the door.

"Great…" Kele said holding her head in her hands. "I really don't want to see Kai again".

"Awwww Kel?" Melissa teased.

"She still has a crush on him...?" Rachel said laughing.

"That's not a crush That's LOVE!!" Eliza joked.

"Shut up!" Kele said tossing a pillow at Eliza.

"Melissa…what do you want to do?" Nikki asked walking up to Melissa.

"Hm…let's find a karaoke place". She said as she stared to brush her hair.

"I could go with that." Kele said.

They all started getting ready to go out.

**To Tyson's house where Kai went back to and told them all what happened and who he met...**

* * *

"Tala's sister?" Tyson said standing up with a shocked look on his face

"Not only him". Kai said folding his arms. "When I was in the abbey years ago....that's when I first met them…The Demolition Girls, but now they're known as The Blitzkrieg Girls.

"And what about Boris' niece?" Ray added.

"I don't know too much about her…" Kai said closing his eyes, getting lost in thought.

Just then Kenny walked through the garden.

"Chief! I thought that you were working on our blades". Tyson said confused.

"I called him over." Hilary said looking at Tyson.

"I'll continue working on the blades as soon as I get info about the girl's blade from Ray and Kai." Kenny said looking at everyone.

"Oh ok…" Tyson said looking back at Kai.

"Why are they here, Kai?" Max asked.

"Yeah I was about to say the same thing!" Daichi yelled.

"Revenge…" Kai said looking at them all seriously. "Kele said revenge…because we defeated their brothers four years ago."

"And they decide to show their ugly faces now?" Tyson said folding his arms.

"You guys can't defend yourselves because Kenny is working on your blades". Hilary pointed out.

"Take my advice and be cautious about everything". Hiro said walking into the room. "Telling by Kai's story they are not afraid to go all out on you guys."

The blade breakers looked at each other and Hilary bit into her nail.

* * *

**A week past since Kai's attack and The Blade breakers was starting to believe they were safe, so Hilary decided to take them to a karaoke bar, for fun.**

"Here we are!" Hilary said smiling as they all stood in front of a sort building in the middle of an almost empty street.

"I'm not going in there". Kai said turning around.

"Awww c'mon Kai, it'll be fun!" Max said smiling.

Tyson grabbed Kai by the arm, causing Kai to glare at him.

"Tyson…" Kai said and Tyson laughed and let his arm go.

"C'mon Kai, we all need to relax worrying about the whole attack thing got us all tense. It'd be good to relax." Ray said.

"And don't you guys think that Kenny needs a break from working on the blades for the past week?" Hilary said.

She grabbed Kai's arm and pulled him towards the karaoke bar, when they opened the door and took their seats, a performance was already starting.

All: Ja sashla s uma, ja sashla s uma  
Mne nuzhna ana, mne nuzhna ana  
Ja sashla s uma, ja sashla s uma  
Mne nuzhna ana, mne nuzhna ana

Ja sashla s uma...

Kele: Menja palnostju njet  
Absoljutno vser'ez  
Situastsiya help  
Situastsiya SOS

Rachel: Ya sebja ne poimu  
Ty atkuda vzjalas  
Patshimu, patshimu?  
Na tebja pavelas

Melissa: Vikljutshaestsja svet  
Ya kuda - to letshu  
Bez tebja menja njet  
Nitshego ne khotshu

Eliza: Eto medlennyj jad  
Eto svodit s uma  
A ani gavorjat - vinovata sama  
A ani gavorjat - vinovata sama

All : Ja sashla s uma, ja sashla s uma  
Mne nuzhna ana, mne nuzhna ana  
Ja sashla s uma, ja sashla s uma  
Mne nuzhna ana, mne nuzhna ana  
Ja sashla s umaa...  
Mne nuzhna onaaa...

Nikki: Bez tebja ja ne ja  
Bez tebja menja net  
A ani gavorjat  
Gavory'jat eto bred

Eliza: Eto solnetshniy jad  
Zalotye lutshi  
A ani gavorjat  
Nado sratshno lechit'

Rachel: Ja khotela zabyt da upara i vniz  
Ja schitala stalby i rasteryannykh ptits  
Bez tebja menja net, atpusti, atpusti!  
Da ugla pa stene... Mama papa, prasti...

All: Ja sashla s uma, ja sashla s uma  
Mne nuzhna ana, mne nuzhna ana  
Ja sashla s uma, ja sashla s uma  
Mne nuzhna ana, mne nuzhna ana

Melissa: Raz, dva pasle pjati  
Mama-papa, prasti  
Ja sashla s uma

Kele: Raz, dva pasle pjati  
Mama-papa, prasti  
Ja sashla s uma

All: Ja sashla s uma, ja sashla s uma  
Mne nuzhna ana, mne nuzhna ana  
Ja sashla s uma, ja sashla s uma  
Mne nuzhna ana, mne nuzhna ana

Ja sashla s uma, ja sashla s uma  
Ja sashla s uma, ja sashla s uma...

"That was beautiful". Hilary said.

Everyone clapped loudly as the girls took their bow and walked off the stage.

"That's was awesome! What language was that?" Tyson said as he watched them walk off the stage.

"That was Russian". Kai said and all of them looked at him, Kai stared as Kele walked off the stage with her team.

Kele took a quick glimpse at the door when they returned to their seats.

"Why are they here?" Kele whispered to herself as she started to bite her nail.

"Hey Kel, is there something on your mind?" Melissa asked holding her teddy bear

"What makes you think that?" Kele asked.

"Maybe because you're practically chewing your nail off?" Nikki said shrugging.

"Oh…well look at the door". Kele said tilting her head towards the door.

They all looked at the door really fast then turned around.

"I guess it time to get this party started". Rachel said as she started to drink her soda.

"I'm with you on that, Rach". Eliza said also drinking her soda.

Kele smirked and Melissa giggled.

* * *

**AND...That's the end of Chapter 2 and hurrah!! This one is like waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay longer than the first chapter anyway soon you'll see what Carol has in store for the blade breakers and see if the Blitzkrieg Girls can carry out their prior objective of getting close to the blade breakers anyways in the next chapter you get to see some singing battles lol and the boys sing too that's the fun part XD! Sooooo see you there!**

**Kele Valkov**

**Ja sashla s umaa - t.A.T.u (I love their music!)**


	4. Let's Start Over

**Sorry It took me so long to put up a new chapter but i was really busy, but here it is and thankies to Petalwisker X Fireheart for the review and being patient here's the next chap. and it won't take me a million years to put up a new one , lol (Kele Valkov)**

**Chapter 4- Let's Start over...**

The Blitzkrieg Girls stared at the Bladebreakers as they stared at them

Hilary: Listen guys, we came here to have fun not to have fights and besides I doubt they'd be that reckless to attack in an open area such as this

Kai: I wouldn't count on that because Kele tried to attack me...even though I didn't have my blade

Hilary looked at the red haired girl with a glare.

Hilary: She doesn't look so tough

All of a sudden they heard the voice of a girl

?: Hilary! Hey Hil, over here!

Hilary and the Bladebreakers looked around to see 3 girls, one with pink hair, one with green hair and the last with orange hair

Hilary ran to greet them with hugs

Hilary: Bethany!, Krystal!, Amy! OMG! HI!!!!

Bethany: where have you been? we don't see you around anymore

Krystal: Don't tell me you forgot about us?

Hilary: no I didn't!...i've been helping Tyson and Kenny out

Amy: really?

Hilary walked them over to The Bladebreakers to introduce them

Hilary: Bethany, Krystal, Amy I would like you to meet The Bladebreakers...well you know Tyson and Kenny

She pointed to Kai

Hilary: That's Kai

Then she pointed to Ray

Hilary: That's Ray

Ray: Nice to meet you

Hilary: And that's Max and Daichi

Max: Hello.

Daichi: Yo!

Tyson: Don't I get enough of seeing your hideous faces in school?

Kenny: It's been awhile

He smiled

Bethany: As if we're ever to happy to see you too Tyson

She snuffed up her nose and turned her head as Amy smiled

Krystal: Hey you guys don't mind if we sit with you guys right?

Hilary: Of course they don't!

They pulled up extra chairs and they all sat at one table with The Bladebreakers

Announcer: The mic is free so if you have the guts to come and sing feel free

The Blitzkrieg Girls watched from their table as The Bladebreakers become friends with people very fast

Kele: Maybe we should try that...

Eliza: We can't just walk up to them and say ''Let's be friends even though our team leader attacked one of your teammates''

Kele dropped her head on the table

Kele: That's so true...but Melissa attacked and almost destroyed Ray!

Melissa: That's true...

She poked the teddy bear she broung with her

Melissa: But i had an order to attack Ray...you went out on your own

Rachel: Shot down by Lissa!

Nikki: ....should i go and see what they like or something?

Kele:...nah...not yet at least...

Back to the Bladebreakers who we're listening to Hilary and her friends talk their heads off

Amy: Remember we use to sing!

Hilary: Right!

Bethany: You know if you guys wanna see real singing, we'll show you what we can do!

Krystal: I'm game!

Bethany looked at Kai and winked her eye and stuck her tounge out as Krystal looked into her bag and broung out a CD

Bethany: See you soon!

The Blitzkrieg Girlz saw what Bethany just did and Kele stared with war in her eyes

Kele: ...who is that girl?

Nikki: I don't know...i think she hangs out with that girl...the bossy one

Kele glared at Bethany with cold eyes as her. Hilary, Amy and Krystal took the stage and huddled into a circle

Hilary: What should we sing?

Bethany: Well...i have no idea about you guys but i have my sights set on that guy Kai and i have a song in mind

Krystal: I have my eyes set on Max...how about you Amy?

Amy: That Ray is really cute

Hilary: And Tyson is mine

She smiled

Bethany: Well the only way to get their attention thw way we want them to is to mix sexy and intense at the same time

Hilary: I agree...

Amy: So the song is?

Bethany: Slave for you, remember that?

Hilary, Krystal, Amy: Yeah

Bethany: Well then let's do this

They broke their little circle and Bethany took the mic

Bethany: Ok! here's the song we're gonna sing and it's called Slave for you...

Krystal put the CD she brought with their music in and pressed play and the music started to play

Bethany: I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
And I need to do what I feel like doing.  
So let me go and just listen.

Hilary: All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.

Amy: Always saying little girl don't step into the club.  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.

All: Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)

Krystal: I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy.

Amy: What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.

All: I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.

Bethany: Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
(Lets go)

Hilary: (Like that)  
Krystal: (You like it)  
Amy: (Now watch me)

All:Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
(Panting)

Krystal: I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(I just can't help myself)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(I just feel I let myself go)

Amy: I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(Wanna see you move)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(Uh Uh Uh)

Hilary:Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.

All: I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)  
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
(Panting)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
(Panting)

I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)  
I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)  
I'm not trying to hide it.

Bethany: (Like that)

She smiled and they all took their bows as the audience clapped then they walked off stage and went back to their seats

Bethany: So you guys like?

Ray: It was...different but it was cool

Max: Yeah!

Kai stood silent

Tyson:....you guys can't sing....

Hilary: TYSON! how DARE you say that!

Daichi: I'm with tyson..it wasn't all that great

Kenny: I liked it

The girls besides Hilary ignored Tyson and Daichi's comments cause they were only looking for the comments made by Ray,Kai and Max

Bethany: So Kai, did you like our perfomance?

Kai: ....

Bethany: .....

Kai looked over at Kele who was glaring a hole in his head

Kai: ....ask someone else

Bethany looked at Kele and then looked at Kai

Bethany: well,i kinda really don't care what they think...

Kai ignored her and got up and went outside

To the Blitzkrieg Girlz

Melissa: OH! Kai just went outside alone!

Rachel: So?

Melissa: Kele! go talk to him!

Kele: uh...no

Eliza: Why should she?

Melissa: Well...she's gonna have to apologize to him sometime...in order to complete our mission

Nikki:...what's going on with Melissa today?

Rachel: Yeah she's thinking like a human today

Kele: That only happens when there's someone she's trying to impress

Melissa blushed a bit

Melissa: NO! t-that's not true!

Eliza: So who is it?

Melissa: No one!

Nikki: Really, Lissa?

Melissa: y-yeah!

Kele: You'd lie to me?

Melissa: ok...but if i tell you...you have to go outside and talk to Kai

Kele sighed

Kele: Fine....so who is it?

They all huddled around Melissa and she giggled

Rachel: Why are you laughing?

Melissa: Well, your elbow is in my side...and it tickles

Rachel moved her arm

Eliza: So who is it?

Melissa: Well you see the blonde boy in the Bladebreakers?

Kele: Him?

Melissa nodded

Eliza: Isn't his name Max?

Nikki: Yeah it is

Melissa: Well i did my part and now Kel, it's your turn

She smiled and pointed to the door

Rachel: Good luck!

Eliza: We'll be listening!

Kele: and that's suppose to make me feel better

Nikki: Yeah

They all smiled as Kele left her seat and walked out the front door. Amy happened to see Kele walk out the door and went to Bethany

Amy: Didn't Kai just go out?

Bethany: Yeah, why?

Amy: Well i just saw that red haired girl from eariler go out there too

Bethany: Are you serious?

Amy: Yeah!

Bethany and Amy looked at the table were The Blitzkrieg Girlz sat

Rachel: Weren't those the girls that was just singing?

Melissa: Yeah...why are they staring at us?

Nikki: I have no idea

Eliza: Their schemeing something...i know that look from anywhere

Melissa: Nikki...watch that door make sure none of those girls go out there

Nikki: Right!

She got out of her seat and walked to the door and stood guard

Melissa: Eliza, Rachel, try and figure out what their planning

Eliza, Rachel: Right!

To Kai who was staring in to the night sky, deep in thought

Kai: ...

Kele: Hey...

Kai slowly looked at Kele who walked out of the karaoke bar

Kai: ...Hey

Kele: Your gonna stay out here for the rest of the night?

Kai looked back into the sky

Kai: I don't know...It's more peaceful here

Kele: It's kinda funny seeing you here at a karaoke bar

Kai: We came here with Tyson's friend

Kele: She must have a spell or something on you if she was able to bring you and got you to stay

Kai: I came for reasons of my own...

Kele: Oh?

Kai: I had a feeling i'd see someone special here...she always loved singing...and i used to love hearing her sing

Kele: I see well she may sing again...you may get that chance

She smiled at him and he smiled at her

Kele: Well i'm glad to see you here...and i'm sorry...about before...i just took everything the wrong way...

Kai: It's alright...something told me that, that person that arrived that day with the name Kele wasn't the girl i knew a long time ago

Kele: Yeah...well if were behind this let's go back inside, the night's just getting started

She kissed him on the cheek really fast and walked back in, as Kai held his cheek blushing deeply.

When Kele walked back inside she saw Nikki waiting at the door

Kele: What's going on?

Nikki: Well those girls over there are planning something and Melissa is thinking it has something to do with Kai

Kele: Well..we're about to sing again...let's head back to our seats

Kele and Nikki went back to their seats and Melissa, Rachel, and Eliza was waiting

Rachel: So what happened?

Kele: Well Kai is ok with me now...so now it'll be kinda easy to get to know them

Melissa: Yes!

Eliza: Awwww she wants to get to know Max

Melissa looked at Eliza blushing

Eliza: Cute, your blushing!

Melissa: Really!!!

Kele: Alright we're going on stage again...what should we sing?

Melissa:...um...

Eliza: hm...

Rachel: ...hm...

Nikki:..how about ''Way Away''?

Kele: Perfect!

They walked pass The Bladebreakers' table as Hilary, Bethany, Krystal and Amy watched them walk on the stage, Kele looking directly at Bethany

Kele: This song is called ''Way Away''

The Bladebreakers watched intensely as Nikki put in the CD with the music on it and pressed play and the music began

Kele: I think I'm breaking out  
I'm gonna leave you now  
There's nothing for me here  
Kele and Melissa: It's all the same

Rachel: And even though I know  
That everything might go  
Go down hill from here  
Rachel and Eliza: I'm not afraid

All: Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe [It feels to be alone and not believe]  
Feels to be alone and not believe  
Anything

Nikki: You can't stop me now  
You can't hold me down  
You can't keep me here  
Nikki and Kele: I'm on my way**

Kele: I made it this far now  
And I'm not burning out  
No matter what you say  
Kele and Melissa: I'm not afraid

All:Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe [Feels to be alone and not believe]

Feels to be alone and not believe  
Anything

Kele: Letting out the noise inside of me [Letting out the noise inside of me]  
Melissa: Every windowpane is shattering [Every windowpane is shattering]  
Rachel: Cutting out my words before I speak [Cutting out my words]  
Eliza and Nikki: This is how it feels to not believe

Kele: Letting out the noise inside of me [Letting out the noise inside of me]  
Melissa: Every windowpane is shattering [Every windowpane is shattering]  
Rachel: Cutting out my words before I speak [Cutting out my words]  
Eliza and Nikki: This is how it feels to not believe

All: Way away  
Away from here I'll be  
Way away  
Away so you can see

How it feels to be alone and not believe [Feels to be alone and not believe]  
How it feels to be alone and not believe  
Anything

They bowed as once again everyone excitedly started to clap for them

To the Bladebreakers who were also clapping loudly, while Kai smiled and stared

Tyson: I'm so pumped now! Let's go guys it's our turn!

Kai, Ray, Max, and Daichi: WHAT?

Tyson: Yeah! it's our turn to show everyone that The bladebereakers can do more than just beyblade!

Ray: Well if your into in then let's give it a go!

Max: Yeah! we're here to have fun!

Daichi: Yeah!

Tyson: You can stay here Daichi...i don't think your voice is ready to be heard by the world yet

Daichi: Grrrrr...don't act like your voice is all that perfect!

Kenny: Daichi, Tyson meant that in a good way

Daichi calmed down a bit

Daichi: ooooh alright but just for now!

Ray and Max sighed then looked at Kai

Ray: Come on Kai!

Max: Yeah...you should sound awesome singing!

Kai: Gimme a break...nope

Hilary and her crew looked at the Blitzkrieg Girlz and decided to make them jealous

Bethany: Kai you should so totally sing!

Hilary: Yeah

She grabbed his arm and began to pull him up

Tyson: come on Kai, just one song, please?

Kai sighed and got up, The Blitzkrieg Girlz looked at The Bladebreakers walk to the stage to sing

Kele: Are they going to sing?

Rachel: I think so...

Nikki: ...I wonder how this is gonna turn out

Eliza: I don't have my ear plugs....

Tyson grabbed the mic

Tyson: HELLO EVERYONE!!! we are The Bladebreakers and we're next to perform and we're going to perform....

**And that's the end of this chapter and in the next chapter the Bladebreakers will actually sing! woooot! lol **

**Till the next chapter ''Blitzkrieg Girls + Friends?'' Bye Bye**


	5. Blitzkrieg Girls Friends?

**It took forever but here's the next chapter 5, my internet was down so I couldn't type it, all I could do was write it lol. Well to all of you who read this and waited: Thank you!!!~~Kele**

**Chapter 5: Blitzkrieg Girls + Friends?**

The Blade breakers walked past the Blitzkrieg Girls table, Kele stared at Kai as he nervously walked on stage.

Melissa: Is he really gonna sing with them?

Melissa asked as she looked at them with a funny face.

Rachel: It looks like it.

Kele rolled her eyes and looked back at Hilary's table, when she, Bethany, Amy and Krystal were sitting.

Nikki: This should be interesting.

The Blade breakers stood on the stage. Tyson and Max was ready Ray and Kai looked at each other. Kenny stayed behind; He was too shy to perform.

Kai: Why am I up here?

Ray: I have no idea.

Kai looked at Kele who smiled a bit at them.

Rachel: c'mon guys show us what you got!

Melissa and Nikki joined in, Eliza laughed while she was drinking her juice. The Blade breakers looks at them and Tyson gave them a thumbs up.

Rachel: ok…that's being a little too friendly. She said turning around.

Kai stared to back off and started to walk off the stage. Kele got up from her seat.

Kele: What's the matter Kai can't sing a song?

Kai looked at Kele as everyone stared at him trying to sneak off the stage.

Eliza: Caught…

Tyson: Hey Kai where are you going?

Hilary walked up to Kai.

Hilary: Don't be shy we're supposed to be having fun, remember?

Kai looked at the Blitzkrieg Girls and Nikki and Melissa waved at him smiling.

Kele watch and raised one eyebrow at Hilary.

Kai: Yeah…whatever

He turned around and walked back on stage with the other guys blushing a bit.

Tyson: now where was I… oh yeah the song we're gonna sing is…

He looked back at the others.

Tyson: what are we gonna sing?

Max: What!?

Ray: You came up here and didn't have a song in mind?

Kai gave Tyson a blank expression.

Kai: of course Tyson would do something like this…

Kai took the mic from Tyson and walked to the front still blushing as the music started playing.

Kai (singing): So are we lost or do we know  
which direction we should go...

Kai looked at the guys shrugged and gestured them to sing along.

Tyson: Sit around and wait for someone to take our hands and lead the way

Ray: Cause every day we're getting older  
And every day we all get colder  
Ray & Max: We're sick of waiting for our answers (answers)

All: Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Kai: Yeah I'm so tired of waiting, waiting for us to  
All: Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Ray: Yeah so sick of waiting, for us to make a move

Tyson: Are we meant to take the pain  
Kai: Should we sit around and wait  
Ray: Are we being saved  
Max: Or was I another lie you made to make us hate

Kai: Cause every day we're getting older  
Tyson: And every day we all get colder  
Ray & Max: We're sick of waiting for our answers

All: Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Kai: Yeah so tired of waiting, waiting for us to  
All: Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Max: Yeah so sick of waiting, for us to make a move

Tyson: Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Kai: And we will never lose  
Ray: Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Kai: It's time to make a move  
Max: Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Kai: And we will never lose  
Tyson, Ray, Max: Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Kai: It's time to make a... move!

Max: It's not enough  
To let it run  
Ray: Where's the truth  
It's all wrong

Kai: So sick of waiting for our answers...

All: Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Kai: Yeah I'm so tired of waiting, waiting for us to  
All: Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Tyson: Yeah I'm so sick of waiting, for us to make a move

Tyson: Wake up, wake up, wake up  
Kai: And we will never lose  
Ray: Wake up, wake up, wake up  
Kai: It's time to make a move  
Max: Wake up, wake up, wake up  
Kai: And we will never lose  
Tyson, Ray, Max: Wake up, wake up, wake up  
Kai: It's time to make a move! (Move, move, move, move.)

The audience clapped loudly nod the girls were screaming, well except for the Blitzkrieg girls.

Melissa: wow…I didn't know they had it in them.

She said as she started to clap along with everyone one else.

Rachel: I agree…

Kai put the mic down and walked off the stage, Ray and Max followed while Tyson stayed on stage soaking up the attention.

Kai walked to Kele's table and stopped.

Kele: nice song…

Kai smirked and walked away, Ray and Max followed Melissa looking at Max as he looked at her smiling.

Nikki: Ok Lissa you can stop drooling anytime now.

Melissa looked at the others to have them all staring at her, giving her the: ''you are crushing on him look.''

Melissa: He's cute I can't help it.

Eliza: As long as you know what we're supposed to be doing, I refuse to get in trouble by Carol.

Melissa already turned to back to Max.

Melissa: Yeah…ok

Tyson finally got off stage after Rachel threw ice chunks at him telling him to get off stage. He went back to his table.

Kenny: Finally Tyson, you just love the attention, huh?

He clapped.

Kenny: Good job, guys, I didn't actually think you would sing, Kai

Kai Ignored Kenny and began to drink his soda.

Hilary moved closer to her friends.

Hilary: Hey!

She looked at Bethany, Amy and Krystal.

Hilary: You guys ready to go on stage?

Hilary looked at the Blitzkrieg Girls, and Rachel looked at Hilary. Rachel turned around and looked back at Kele.

Rachel: ugh, what's her deal?

Kele: I don't know but she looks like she wants to bite your head off.

Hilary looked at Tyson.

Hilary: Why'd you let that girl throw things at you, Tyson?

Tyson: Cause she's cute and not annoying.

Max laughed and Krystal pinched him, Melissa saw.

Melissa: Aw I think Max and that girl are together…

Nikki looked over.

Nikki: No...It looks like she's doing things cause she's close to him, I don't think their together, Lissa.

Bethany whispering to Hilary: I think those girls over there want to sit with the guys…

Hilary whispered to Bethany, Amy, and Krystal.

Hilary: we won't let them! Its bad enough Kai knows the red head, but who knows what'll happen if they start hanging out with us!

Amy looked at The Blitzkrieg Girls and then turned back to Hilary.

Amy: So what do we do?

Hilary: We sing a song that'll make them feel bad or something like that.

Bethany: You have something in mind?

Hilary: of course I do!

Daichi walked over to them.

Daichi: what are you guys whispering about?

They all jumped causing the Blade breakers and the Blitzkrieg girls to look at them.

Hilary: Nothing concerning you.

She stuck her tongue out.

Daichi: fine, grandma

Hilary started to chase him.

Hilary: come back here you little twerp!

Kenny: Hey guys, where in a public area!

The Blitzkrieg girls looked at Hilary and Daichi.

Nikki: she's chasing a kid?

Rachel: She's something…

Melissa: I wonder who's gonna sing next.

Hilary stopped chasing Daichi realizing that both groups we're looking at her.

Tyson looked at Kai

Tyson: Hey Kai, I got a question.

Kai: yeah?

Tyson looked at Rachel.

Tyson: You know those girls, right?

Kai: Yeah?

Tyson: do you think that I have a chance with the blonde one?

Kai looked at Rachel who was looking back.

Kai: No.

Tyson: Awwww, how come?

Kai: She hates a lot of things, and that includes you, Tyson.

Rachel: Why do Tyson keep looking at me?

Rachel turned around.

Kele: He's likely the Rach.

She laughed.

Hilary walked to their tables and he group followed.

Hilary: Your song was good, let us show you how to perform.

Kele: Excuse me?

They walked on stage, leaving the Blitzkrieg Girls looking confused.

Melissa: Am I missing something?

Nikki laughs

Nikki: Are they seriously trying to do a singing battle with us?

Rachel: It looks that way.

Tyson: They're singing again?

Max: I guess they like to sing.

Hilary picked up the mic and smiled to the audience. She signaled Amy to start the music.

Hilary & Bethany: Give it your all girl, give it all ya got,  
Krystal & Amy: You can take a chance, and take your best shot,  
Bethany: Say what you want girl, do whatcha do,  
Amy: He's never gonna, gonna make it with you...

Hilary: Your pullin' petals of a flower tryin' to get your way,  
Bethany: Keep pullin' till its says what you wanna say,  
Krystal: Girl you can pick a field full of daisies,  
Amy: But he'd still be my baby,

Krystal: And I know you can hardly wait till I'm away from him,  
Hilary: Instinctively, I know what your thinkin',  
Bethany: You'll be givin' him an open invitation,  
Amy: But my baby won't be taken in...

Hilary & Krystal: (nooo...)

Bethany & Hilary: You can pout your cherry lips,  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss, (sweet kiss)  
Krystal & Amy: You can flut your pretty eyes;  
He ain't got his hands tied...

All: No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not,  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you,  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not...

Hilary: You're the kinda girl this always up for two a day  
Amy: Only want him just because he's there,  
Bethany: Always lookin for a new ride,  
Krystal: The grass is greener on the other side!

Amy: You're the kinda girl who's not used to hearing no, (no)  
Hilary: All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go,  
Krystal: Doesn't matter how hard you try,  
Bethany: Your never gonna get with my guy..

All: No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got, (and that's me)  
He loves me, he loves you not,  
No matter what you do,  
He's never gonna be with you, (with you..)  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not...

Hilary: (Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you)

Bethany & Krystal: Give it your all girl, give it all ya got,  
You can take a chance, and take your best shot,  
Amy & Hilary: Say what you want girl, do whatcha do,  
He's never gonna make it with you..

Hilary: You can pout your cherry lips,  
Bethany: Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss, (sweet kiss)  
Krystal: You can flut your pretty eyes,  
Amy: He ain't got his hands tied..

All: No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not,  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you,  
He's into what he's got,

Hilary: (take your best shot..)  
Bethany: He loves me, he loves you not...

All: No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got,

Bethany: (and that's me)  
All: He loves me, he loves you not,

No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you,

Amy: (he's my guy)  
All: He's into what he's got,

Krystal: (and that's me)  
All: He loves me, he loves you not...

They posed and smiled as they bowed on stage and then got off.

Kele: Was that supposed to be a message?

She looked at then with a confused face.

Rachel: Really?

Melissa: They did that to try and make us feel bad…

Eliza shook her head and continued to drink.

Kele: as much as I want to ignore it…I won't

She watched Hilary and her girls sit back at the table again.

Melissa: so boss, what do you have I mind?

Kele thought.

Kele: We'll sing this…

She huddled over the table with the girls. Hilary looked their way.

Hilary: Look their planning something.

Daichi: If you keep looking over there how about you just go say hi?

Hilary glared at him.

Tyson: Yeah that's a good idea

He got up and walked to them.

Tyson: hey guys!

Kele: Hey, You're Tyson?

Tyson: The one and only.

Max walked to Melissa

Max: Hi! I'm Max

Melissa blushed deeply.

Melissa: I'm Melissa

Max smiled.

Max: I hope we can be friends

Hilary looked at the guys walk up to the girls and introduces themselves to them.

Hilary: Great all that and they go talk to them anyway

Bethany and Krystal nodded.

Amy: But in the end we know more about them, right?

Hilary bit her fingernail.

Hilary: I guess you have a point.

They got up and walked to the Blitzkrieg girls.

Kele: Um?

Hilary: Hi! I'm Hilary

Rachel: Uh…hi?

Kele: Well if you guys don't mind we have to go and finish this ''competition''

Kele got up from her seat while looking at Hilary.

Kele: Watch and learn…

The Blitzkrieg girls walked on stage and Kele put in a CD, and the music started to play.

Melissa: (Ooooh)

Kele: Tell me what you think you're lookin at,  
Rachel: (Nooo)

Kele: So I think I'm Queen Elizabeth,  
Nikki: (Ooooh)

Kele: And now I'm stuck inside your memory,  
Eliza: (sooo)

Kele: That's why it's so hard to get rid of me

Kele: I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
so no one can take my place  
Rachel: I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
so girl get out my face

Melissa: Oh my god I'm going crazy  
maybe 'cuz I'm so amazing  
Eliza: Everybody in there dazin'  
that's the reason why they're hatin',  
Nikki: Treat us like some superstars  
and only cuz that's what we are  
Rachel: You know we're going really far  
and ya'll ain't even heard it all

Kele: You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
Melissa: You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
All: You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
Rachel: Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
Eliza: (keep lookin at me)

Nikki: (wow)

Rachel: It seems to me like I was botherin'  
Eliza: (how)

Kele: Cuz I'm in walkin look like modeling  
Rachel: (how)

Melissa: It ain't my fault the boys keep followin'  
Kele: (wow)

Eliza: If you were better he wouldn't be wonderin'

Kele: I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
so no one can take my place,  
Melissa: I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
so girl get out my face

Eliza: Oh my god I'm going crazy  
maybe 'cuz I'm so amazing  
Nikki: Everybody in there dazin'  
that's the reason why they're hatin'  
All: Treat us like some superstars  
and only cuz that's what we are  
you know we're going really far  
and ya'll ain't even heard it all

Kele: You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
Eliza: You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem, uh-huh  
All: You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
Nikki: Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
Melissa: (keep lookin at me)

All: We're The Blitzkrieg Girls you know it  
we're not afraid to show it  
we hold our crown and that's right  
it can't stop us now  
the cloud we're on is golden  
they can't fix what's not broken  
don't act like ya'll don't know  
what's bout to happen now

Melissa: You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem uh-huh  
Rachel: You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem uh-huh  
All: You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
Kele: Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
Eliza: You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem uh-huh,  
Nikki: You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem uh-huh  
All: You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
Kele: Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
All: (keep lookin at me)

The Blitzkrieg Girls put the microphone down as the audience clapped loudly for their song. They walked back to the table and sat down, the blade breakers were waiting for them.

Hilary: Was that song meant for us?

Kele: No, you not that important

Melissa: That was a song from our CD

Bethany: You guys are an actual band?

Nikki: In our free time, yes

Kai: You guys haven't changed much huh?

Kele looked at him.

Kele: Nope

Rachel: Hey Kel, when are we heading back I'm hungry…

Tyson: Me too!

Melissa: Yeah

Kele: We've done enough singing for one night so I guess we can go back home.

Tyson jumped up.

Tyson: You guys can come to my house!

Ray: What?

Ray pulled Tyson to the side.

Ray: You do know that they want to destroy us right?

Tyson: Well till chief finish upgrading our blades we can't do anything…

Ray: You have a point.

Kai, Max, Daichi and Kenny stared.

Tyson looked at the girls again.

Tyson: So what do you say?

Kele: I guess if they wanna go…

Melissa: Ok!

Rachel: As long as there's food

Eliza: Sure

Nikki: I'm game

Kele looked at Tyson.

Kele: And there you have it, you're having dinner with the Blitzkrieg girls

She nodded.

Hilary and her friends looked at each other and knew they had competition.

Kele: We'll follow you.

The Blade breakers left and the Blitzkrieg followed, leaving the Karaoke bar.

**Well, that's the end of chapter five ~round of applause~ Next chapter will have some more Melissa and Max, as well as some more Kele and Kai for all those Kai/OC lovers and of course more Hilary and her friends thinking of some way to make themselves known XD!! =3~~ Till then Thankies! ~~ Kele ~~**

**~~MUSIC~~**

**Make a Move: Lost Prophets**

**He loves me, He loves you not: Dream (old song, lol)**

**Rockstar: Prima J**


End file.
